Tino's Trip to Ouran Academy
by DaizNDust
Summary: When Tino the representative of Finland (aka Santa Claus) gets sent to Ouran Academy and meets the Host club what trouble will find Tino and the Host Club?
1. Chapter 1: To Ouran!

Tino had been sitting at a World Conference watchinh as the other nations yelled at each other and bickered. He turned slightly looking over at his "husband" (he always calls Tino his "wife") Tino blushed as him and his love exchanged glances. His head flung around when he heard Luka's a fellow nordic mumble something. It was unusual for Lukas to talk expecially during a conference. The others were looking at Lukas as well. How they heard him Tino was clueless.

"What was that Lukas?" Mathis the noise making nordic laughed.

Lukas glared at Mathis and yelled somr words foreign to Tino.

Then Tino's eyelids started to flutter shut.

"W-What's happening...?"Tino whispered falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Boss who is that?" the two twin boys Hikaru and Kaoru asked pointing to the boy passed out in front of the Host Club doors.

"is he a new student?" Commoner/undercovr dressed up as a guy Haruhi Fijioka asked them walking over to the boy

"NO HARUHI DONT TOUCH HIM!" Drama queen aka leader Tamaki Suoh yelled running over to her as Kyoya Ottri joined them

"The boy is clearly passed out!"

"Can we just leave him there mommy?"

"No...lets put him on the couch untill he wakes up."

"Right...Mori!"

The boy nicknamed Mori walked up and picked up the boy setting him on the couch.

Mori had just stepped away when the boys eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**Hai guys so this is my latest story.**

**Enjoy Finland trying to survive the Ouran boys !**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions and Hetalia

Tino opened his eyes with a yawn, where was everyone? Was he left at the meeting again! He turned and froze when he saw six boys and a girl surrounding him.

"How did he get here?"

"Wow Hikaru! Your magic trick worked!"

"I guess it did Kaoru!"

Magic Trick? What was going on?

"How are you feeling?" A boy with black hair asked pushing his glasses up back on their rightful place on his nose. Tino gulped and glanced at the others before sitting up.

"I-I feel fine…."

"He sounds like Honey-sempi! Honey is this one of your brothers?"

"Tamaki-sempi…sorry about them…" Tino watched as the girl sighed and walked over to him "they get excited when theirs new visitors."

"W-Who are you?"

"Im Haruhi; the one with the black haired serious looking guy is Kyoya, the blonde kid is Honey, the other black haired kid is Mori, the two twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, and the yelling blonde idiot…that's Tamaki…we are the Ouran High School Host Club! Who are you?"

Tino looked at all of the guys then back at Haruhi.

"Tino…Tino Väinämöinen"

"Case solved! I know who this is!" The boy Tamaki suddenly announced as he disappeared into one of the doorways. Tino looked over at Haruhi who shrugged, as Tamaki returned back. He had a comic in his hand.

Its name was Hetalia.

"Our friend here is from this world!"

"Are you sure boss?"

"Yeah…those comics are just stories"

The two twins asked putting their arms around Tino who turned his head to them, then looked back at the comic.

"W-Wait…there's Feliciano….and Ludwig….and Kiku…." He whispered pointing to the cover, everyone froze as Tino took the comic from Tamaki and flipped through it, he stopped on one page.

"There's Berwald….and Mathis….Lukas…"

Tamaki grinned and picked up Tino and twirled around in circles hugging him "OMG IT IS YOU FINLAND!"

"So this world….is a real world?" Haruhi asked picking up the abandoned comic, blushing a little at a character with auburn hair and a single curl that was out of place.

"I guess…it isn't logical but if this boy is a character from this…." Kyoya whispered and looked back at Tamaki and poor Tino who was being asked a million questions about his world.

Haruhi nodded and looked at the two as well.

How would they get him back to his world?

* * *

**Haha i couldnt resist making Tamaki a Hetalia fan XD**

**Enjoy~ **


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Tino!

Tino sat there confused about everything that was going on right then, according to Kyoya he had traveled into one of Kiku's anime's which to them where Tino was from was another anime. It was so confusing that Tino's head started to hurt. And this blonde man in front of him, Tamaki, wasn't helping his headache one bit. Tamaki was showering Tino with questions about his world and about the countries. Tino answered the questions as best as he could while flipping through the manga; he was amazed by how whoever had wrote this knew everything about the countries, the person had gotten every last detail perfect!  
Tino turned his attention back to Tamaki who had stood up; the glimmer in Tamaki's eyes gave Tino a weird feeling. Tamaki had turned and looked at the clock, it was almost noon.

"We should get ready boys, the club is about to start!"

"What about Tino?" Haruhi had asked walking next to Tino looking at him. Tino smiled faintly at her and turned looking at Tamaki and the twins Hikaru and Kaoru who were now leaning down to him a haunting smirk on their faces.

"Tino will be a surprise host for today"

A host…?

"What is a "Host?" Tino asked Haruhi as Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Tino's arms, Haruhi watched them before looking at Tino.

"It's what the host club does, don't worry you will be fine!" Tamaki said to Tino before Haruhi had a chance to answer.

Poor Tino was dragged away to the changing room.

* * *

~_Meanwhile, at the World Conference~_

Berwald looked like he was about to explode, all of the nations were shocked when Tino had suddenly disappeared from the meeting. All eyes then turned on Arthur Kirkland, who looked around glaring at everybody.  
"I didn't do anything on purpose!" the Brit yelled at the other nations, he looked around at the furious gazes of his comrades and sat down.

Kiku Honda, the representative of Japan, had been sitting at his normal place secretly reading a chapter of his favorite manga, Ouran High School Host Club, when he noticed something strange. There was a new boy in the manga; he had never noticed the boy before. The boy had light blonde hair and light blue clothing on. Kiku narrowed his eyes and read on as the leader, Tamaki, asked the boy for his name.

_Tino…Tino Väinämöinen_

That's when Kiku realized who the boy was; he stood up and looked around at all the other nations with wide eyes

"I know where Tino is!"

* * *

**_I promised that this would be updated today! In love with myself i will update possibly tommorrow, depends what time i get home. _**

**_Come back next episode to find out what happened to Tino, who's going to Ouran in search of the poor Finnish boy and how good of a host Tino really is!_**

**_If anyone has any ideas feel free to post them on the reviews! (*CoughTinobeingahostwasaideaI gotfromtherecough*) _**

**_Is there any parings that you guys want to see on there like TamakiXFrancis or anything like that? Feel free to tell me and i will try to fit them in!_**

**_Make sure to like, favorite and share this story with friends!_**

**_Adios~_**

**_~Daiz_**


	4. Chapter 4: Tino's Hosting-Mathis's Crush

Tino stood in front of the large mirror staring at him, he adjusted his shirt and sighed looking at the ground. He was now dressed up in a periwinkle like outfit with black shoes. Tamaki was over with the others gushing about how cute Tino was, resisting the urge to go over and spin the boy around like he did Haruhi's first time in a host outfit. Tino truthfully though he looked adorable in the outfit, it made his soft violet eyes pop out.

Tino smiled at himself and turned to the others, Tamaki flew up to him but Tino knew Tamaki's antics and stepped to the side making him go past. He walked over and stood next to Haruhi, who smiled at him.

"How do I look?"

"You look wonderful Tino!"

"Finland…"

"What?"

"If you want, when other humans aren't around you can call me by my countries name." Haruhi just smiled at him again, she didn't like-like Tino but he was a great friend to have around. Tino was always smiling and happy.

"Ok Finland"

Tino smiled at her again and walked over joining Kyoya near a table; Kyoya pointed Tino to the table and made him sit.

"Your position is here. When the girls come over just sit there, look cute, and answer any questions." Tino just nodded and buffed out his chest a little ready to be a host. He watched as the clock struck 12:30 and the girls started coming in.

The girls would stare at him as they walked by, only few dared to walk over and sit with him. Chatting with the girls was easy for Finland to do, he just loved talking. The girls would giggle at his adorable Finnish accent and blush squealing when Finland would do his signature move. When talking about the other Nordic's especially one named Berwald he would look to the ground sadly. Few girls would move to his side and hug him comforting Tino, others would just frown a little saying how horrible it was to be ripped away from his family.

Tamaki watched Tino from his place impressed, it was his first time and he already had six girls at his side. He looked around seeing that everyone was watching the Finnish boy, it seemed normal though. The club rarely ever had any new hosts; Tino was the first in more Tino talked with the girls, the sadder he became missing his fellow Nordic's and of course Berwald. Tino soon found himself staring out the window looking at the beautiful scenery that was outside of the room, he noticed some movement outside but he didn't pay a mind to it.

After all of the girls left Tino was jumped by Tamaki, he was locked in a bear hug Tamaki yelled about how a perfect host he was. Tino just nodded and walked over to one of the couches sitting down. Haruhi soon joined him.

"Do you miss your family Tino?"

"I would hardly call them family…"

"Well who is in this "family" of yours?" Everyone looked to up find that it was Kyoya who had asked the question, soon everyone was sitting down listening to Tino speak.

"Well there's Mathis, he represents Denmark. Emil represents Iceland. Lukas represents Norway. Then there's me representing Finland. And then Berwald…"

"I heard you talking about that Berwald guy a lot when talking to the girls, who is he?" Haruhi had interrupted him as the other nodded in agreement.

"Ahh…Berwald he represents Sweden…he…umm….calls me his wife…" Tino blushed and looked sideways as Tamaki squealed at his cuteness.

Then they asked about the other nations, and soon enough Tino was explaining nearly the entire history of the world. But it was Hikaru's comment that almost made him burst into tears.

"Where's your real family?"

Tino froze at the comment and tears sprung to his eyes.

"I don't have a real family…"

* * *

_~Meanwhile at the World Meeting~_

Everyone was whispering amongst themselves excitedly, they had found where Finland was! But then the issue of how to bring him back was in the conversations as well. Arthur had called Romania trying to convince him to come down to help, but that wasn't going so well.

The four Nordics stood in a huddle looking at each other; it felt strange not having Finland there. Like there was a hole in the group.

"I will go and get m'wife when Arthur has solved the problem." Berwald explained "While the rest of you stay here"

"No way Swe!" Mathis cried out stepping forward facing the scary looking man. "Tino is my /fake/ little brother! I should be able to go too!" Berwald glared at Mathis then sighed granting his request. Then there was the issue with Lukas and Emil who didn't want to be left behind.

"It would be a good idea if all the Nordic's went, since you guys are the closest family Tino has got" Arthur called to them; he explained how he would be going with them.

"I want to go too Mon ami~"

"Me too Arthur-san"

It took a little disagreeing but then it was finally decided; as soon as Vlad arrived, Berwald, Mathis, Lukas, Emil, Arthur, Francis, and Kiku would go into Kiku's manga to retrieve Tino.

* * *

Mathis pulled Lukas away from the group and into the hallway leading outside, he made sure no one had seen them and shut the door.

"Are you sure you want to go Lukas?"

"Why wouldn't I? Tino is like a brother to everyone, especially me"

Mathis looked at the wall and sighed a little. "Just be careful Lukas…"

"What the hell do you think im going to do? Go walking in there an-" Lukas started to snap at him, but Mathis's lips pressing against his made him stop in his tracks.

"Be careful" Mathis whispered into Lukas's ear again, his hot breath sent a shiver down Lukas's spine. "I don't want you getting hurt Lukas, you may ever know what would happen." Lukas shivered again as Mathis reached down tracing down his jawline with his index finger.

"I know you might hit me later, but it was worth it. I like you a lot Lukas" That was all Mathis said before he kissed the Norwegians forehead and walked back into the conference.

Lukas watched him in shock, the blushed heavily shaking his head.

"You idiot…"

* * *

**Hey guys~! Here's today's chapter of Tino's trip to Ouran~! **

**I can imagine Finny being a host! Can't you?**

**Im going to wait till Berwald makes it to the academy before there's any SuFin action, but a few of you asked for some DenNor so there it is. I may add more to it later if i feel like it and I can fit it in with the story line.**

**Like, Favorite, Review and Share~!**

**Love ya guys~!**

**-Daiz**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion and Kidnapped

Tino looked from host to host then started his story.

**A long time ago, my family and I happily lived in the Hait Mountains all alone. It was me, my mother, my father and my little sister Aamu. I was five when they came; the people came and killed my whole family. They soon found me hiding under the bed and took me to their leader. The leader decided I was the "one" and turned me into a nation. The pain…was unbearable… it felt like I was being turned inside out… When it was over I was lying in a warm bed, my skin deathly pale. When I looked in the mirror, I saw no light in my eyes. I knew I was dead. But a note reassured me that I wasn't dead, it explained that I had been given the power of immortality and was now the nation Finland. The note gave me my human name and told me to go out into the world. So I listened to it and left the house going into the snow covered hills of Finland.**

**I was eighteen when I met Berwald and the others, they attacked me and kept me prisoner. Soon we became friends…then family…and here I am today…**

Tamaki looked like he was about to start crying, the other were looking at him in shock.

"Wait…so you had no choice but to become a nation!" Haruhi gasped in shock, she hugged Tino making him blush and Tamaki growl.

"Yes, I cannot remember anything about my past self now. Only that my parents and sister were murdered and my transformation…"

"That is terrible!" The sobbing Tamaki declared standing up, "We are going to have a party!"

"A party?"

"Yes! To honor your past life and wishes for your new one!"

Everyone started to nod and whispered about it, but it was Tino standing that got them all quiet.

"Guys…you don't have to do that…"

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the doors of the club swinging open, seven men stood in the doorway.

"Tino!"

* * *

Berwald raced in and grabbed Tino hugging him to himself, desperate to never let go.

"B-Berwald…"

"Who are you any why are you…wait…did Tino just say Berwald?" the one blonde gasped as Sweden glared at him making the blonde hide behind another boy.

"How dare you make m' wi-" Berwald was cut off by Tino's lips pressing themselves into his.

The twins whistled as Tino looked up at Berwald blinking and blushing, Berwald was even blushing himself. They pulled away giving the other Nordics time to pull themselves together and hug Tino.

"Guys that's Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Honey! They are my new friends! Tamaki…guys this is my family and some friends! This is Emil, Lukas, Mathis, and Berwald! Then we have Kiku, Arthur and Francis"

"Bonjour Mon Ami's~!" Francis cried out and walked over giving Haruhi a rose, Tamaki walked over interest. So did the others.

Tino smiled watching his friends from the far end of the room, leaning against the doorframe. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. He got up to go join them but was suddenly grabbed from behind, he was dragged out into a van and was thrown in as the driver started to drive away.

"Poor girl, being treated like that" the girl above him pouted.

_What!? Girl!? What is going on!?_

Tino looked up at his captors not knowing that he was being kidnapped by the infamous Zuka club.

* * *

_**I had to include the Zuka Club!**_

_**Just so people dont ask me about this, the Zuka club thinks Tino's a girl like how Tamaki thought Haruhi was a boy at first. (The first time i ever saw Hetalia i thought Tino was a girl T.T)**_

_**Anyway a few people were asking for some SuFin action so there you go, may add more SUFIN and DENNOR later on~! **_

_**I will try to make this story three more chapters long so i can get on with a new story Me and Dust been itching to write! that one will include a kidnapping, an accident and a forbidden romance between a Axis and an Allies member! Writen by me and Dust! (Mostly Dust) **_

_**Like, Favorite, Review and Share this fict~!**_

_**Love you guys~!**_

_**-Daiz**_


	6. Chapter 6: Haruhi's Situation

"WHERE IS M'WIFE!" Berwald yelled angrily at his fellow nations and the host club members that were in the room with him. Mathis daringly walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Swed!"

"Maybe if we take a look around outside we could find a clue of some sort!" Haruhi suggested staring out the window; she stared harder at the gate just as a white van barreled away from the school, she blinked and turned rushing past the men beside her.

She heard Tamaki's yell in protest but she didn't stop; she ran out to the gate and looked down at a slip of paper that had fallen from the truck.

It was for a play tonight… and the ones performing it… the Zuka club.

Haruhi had had her experiences with the female club they had tried to kidnap her once and make her a member of their club instead of Tamaki's (Not like she could anyway). Why would they take Tino though? She shook her head in disgust and stared up at the school building.

Were the Zuka club that stupid?

Did they actually think Tino was a girl!?

From behind Tino's semi long blonde hair and feminine figure could be mistaken for a girl but you could obviously see in his face that he was a guy! His voice sounded manly boyish… Haruhi shook her head again trying to get her thoughts together and calm herself; There was no way that her and Tino would ever become a couple… he already had a "husband" and she knew Tamaki liked her already…

Haruhi felt an arm wrap around her and stared up at the French man that the others had brought; Francis smiled down at her kindly "What is wrong Miss Haruhi?"

"Nothing Francis…"  
"I am the country of love Haruhi! I can sense that you are distressed about something" Francis led Haruhi over to a bench underneath a blossom tree and they sat down.

"You guys should come here when the cherry blossoms come out Francis!" Haruhi said staring up at the tree trying to avoid her problem.

"Oui we should…. Now about you-"

"Did you know Tamaki is from France Francis? He was forced to move here and away from his mother…"

"That's terrible!" Francis gasped as Haruhi turned to him.

"What is your world like?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's the Hetalia world like compared to this world?"

"Well…. There are some humans in our world but there are mostly nations. There are many nations; there's usually one representative for the whole country then smaller representatives for capitals and states like in America's case he has fifty total plus him" Haruhi giggled at the thought of that then looked up at him. "So there are two representatives of Japan? One that represents the whole country and one that represents Tokyo?"

"Exactly!"

Haruhi smiled at the thought of being a representative then looked down; Francis saw then and placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Mon ami?"

"I'm falling for Tino but at the same time…" Haruhi looked up at the Tamaki in the window being all dramatic like he usually was.

"Ohhonhon~ Your in love with Tamaki~"

"Shut up Francis!" Haruhi hissed and looked down at the light gray sidewalk. Francis just faintly smiled at her.

"You would be better off with Tamaki…"

"Why?"

"If you were to fall in love with Tino… one Berwald would kill you and second of all… You would end up crushing Tino's heart…"

"What! No I wouldn't!"

Haruhi stood up quickly and glared at the French man; "I would never hurt Tino!"

"When you die you will… we nations are immortal… we can never die unless one of our own kills us…"

Haruhi stared at Francis then her eyes moved to the cherry blossom tree.

"You problem is like this… You're in love with two cherry blossom trees. One the blooms stay open forever and never show out any real beauty and the other opens that day in Spring but showers you in fresh petals ever year… what would you rather have? Open or closed?

Tino or Tamaki?"

Haruhi knew her answer she smiled and moved over kissing Francis's cheek "Thank you for the advice Francis!" she said and rushed into the school building.

Francis watched the girl and smiled sadly up at the tree.

"I am an open cherry blossom… once closed…. But now forever open….

Because of my love to you…"

Joan…..

* * *

"Let me go!" Tino wailed as the three girls pulled him into a dressing room, they set the poor tied up Finnish boy in the room and looked down at him.

"He's the perfect bait to get that stupid host club here!" the leader giggled and the girls left Tino in the room.

Tino looked around then looked down.

Where was Berwald…

What was he going to do…?

* * *

**Hey Brochacho's~!**

**Sorry I haven't been on!**

**God I have been so busy! But after reading the many reviews that this has gotten I decided to type this up then go to sleep!**

**So I have added some TamakiXHaruhi in here and maybe some FranceXJoan.**

**Should I add the Francis and Joan part? I have a really good story about how they met and I will begin the next episode with the story! Or maybe if you guys recommend it have a whole chapter just to that story! Write YOUR opinion in the review box below~**

**Like~ Review~ and Share~**

**I love you guys and see you guys next in... Tino's rescue (Or first if we decide it Francis's love story, the story of France)**

**Bye~!**

**-Daiz**


End file.
